fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Anne Marie version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Hodnick household was all dressed up for the occasion. Amy Rose was dressed up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Knuckles the Echidna was dressed up like Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. Cosmo was dressed up like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. Cream the Rabbit was dressed up like Thumbelina. Rouge the Bat was dressed up like Crysta from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Prince Edward was dressed up like Dracula. Giselle was dressed up like a fairy. Proteus was dressed up like a waiter. Boo Boo Bear was dressed up like a turtle, and Anne Marie was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Proteus exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Giselle asked. "Yes, I am," Proteus said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Anne Marie inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Anne Marie said. It made Amy, Knuckles, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Anne Marie face!" Giselle exclaimed. She ran up to Anne Marie, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" "Wow, Giselle," Edward said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Edward," Giselle smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Proteus." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Proteus said. "Like a paint job." Edward said. Then he noticed Amy dressed up as Belle, Knuckles dressed up as Prince Adam, Cosmo dressed up as Tinker Bell, Cream dressed up as Thumbelina, and Rouge dressed up as Crysta. "Hey, Knuckles, my dear young man!" he said. He picked up the echidna and gave him a hug. "This is your sixteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Amy and the Three Mobian Girls and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Amy said, "He's Prince Adam." "Prince Adam?!" Edward asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean a beast." Cosmo said. Edward faced Knuckles again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Knuckles hugged each other. As soon as Anne Marie grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Proteus glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Anne Marie!" Anne Marie glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Boo Boo said. "Boo Boo, that's not a nice thing to say to Anne Marie." Giselle said. Proteus didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Anne Marie mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Boo Boo said. "Boo Boo, stop calling your sister names!" Giselle scolded lightly. Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, and Edward just gasped at Anne Marie's insolence, and Proteus was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Anne Marie was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Boo Boo said. "That's enough now, Boo Boo." Cosmo told him. Anne Marie jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Proteus yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, Giselle, and Edward gasped in shock. Anne Marie glared angrily at Proteus and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MR. CARFACE!" She then stomped off to her room, where her pet dogs, Charlie Barkin and Itchy, are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. "So just Knuckles, my three aunts, and I are going?" Amy asked. "Yes, dear." Giselle said. Amy became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge following her. "Proteus, what was that all about?" Giselle asked. Proteus shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Giselle said. "She's totally out of control!" Proteus replied. "But it's Halloween," Edward said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Edward, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Proteus said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Edward said, "Think of Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, and the Lost Boys." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween